


"I'm Boyfriend Material." -Venom, Probably

by akitkatbar



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Can be read as a ship fic, Fluffy, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Kinda?, M/M, No Angst, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Prompt Based, Tater Tots & Chocolate were bought in copious amounts, This Is STUPID, Venom is the Fashion, Wordcount: 500-1.000, anyways! real tags:, but honestly they're body roommates, haven't been writing for 2 weeks, haven't stopped obsessing since, idk - Freeform, saw Venom on sunday, so like, technically it can be platonic up to a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/akitkatbar
Summary: Venom needs to figure out other ways to show the world of San Fransisco that Eddie Brock istheir's.





	"I'm Boyfriend Material." -Venom, Probably

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "I don't know why you don't like this outfit on you. It looks splendid."
> 
> goin' thru my prompt list, found this one, had just seen venom, thought: "damn this is perf" & then wrote this
> 
> i haven't been writing for like two weeks cause i basically crashed. my shifts changed and i'm back at square one again. (i want an alien symbiote mate to make me care for myself) 
> 
> i love my depressed loser bi disaster dad & my loser alien slime dad. i, too, am a depressed loser that listens to random voices in my head. 
> 
> enjoy this short little babey. i am officially back in the mcu fandom, that's all ya see on my personal tumblr anyways

“Venom,” Eddie starts, his voice taking a low, anxious tone as he checked himself out in his mirror. “I can’t go out like this.”

**Why not? It looks splendid on you.** Venom’s voice questions in his mind, and Eddie bit on his tongue to avoid the long list of “why not”.

“Public indecency for one thing. I’ll get arrested.” Eddie looked at himself in the body-length mirror, turning around a bit to check out his backside. “This is horribly _obscene_. I look like some adult woman’s sexy Iron Man costume or some shit.”

Venom’s laugh echoed in his mind, and he felt the vibrations in his chest. The black tendrils wrapped around his ass and legs rippled, Eddie held back a shiver. **You’ll be fine, Eddie. No one will notice.**

Eddie choked, disbelieving of Venom’s statement. “No one—no one will notice?!”  
****

**Just don’t make eye contact with any humans. If they notice, I’ll eat them.**

“Nope, nuh-uh. Lemme put on _actual pants_ , if not I’ll just become a hermit and die alone from not eating. No one will ever know, not even Anne.”  
****

**Upsetting. You don’t want your human counterparts to know we’re together? That you’re _mine_? ** The symbiote’s voice almost sounded upset.

Eddie sighed. “I would, if… If ya were like, not a parasite that had to live inside me. Wouldn’t ya rather have me all to yourself? Instead of other people ogling my ass?”

Venom seemed to pause before answering him, instead using their slimy body to appear in front of Eddie, the black blob formed a head with two eyes and sharp teeth and long tongue. Venom smiled. **“We can figure something else then. To still show humans you are mine, we’ll manage.”**

“‘Kay, bud. But for now, lemme put on pants. It’s supermarket day.”  
****

* * *

Supermarket Day went as well as it could go, now since Eddie practically bought out all the tater tots he could find, under Venom’s control. Venom also likes other forms of chocolate, so anything _chocolate_ ended up in the shopping cart, little kids staring at him and wondering what a grown-ass man like Eddie Brock was doing with all that junk food.

Eddie paid quickly, scooping up the heavy plastic bags in a jumbled mess to leave quickly. He always feared that Venom would make themselves present in the middle of the mart, and eating a snack or two of their own. 

Eddie got back in one piece, with no casualties, and Venom took over quickly. Venom shedded— _tore off_ —Eddie’s clothes, quickly replacing the fabric with their own oily, sleek body.

**“Wear this instead,”** Venom shifted their form around Eddie’s ass and waist, seemingly blending into his skin like a realistic painting of a merman. No Disney shit here. 

“I’ll wear whatever this is— uh, whatever ya wanna call it, _only_ around the apartment. Maybe to take out the trash too. That’s it,” Eddie states with finality in his tone. He felt Venom shift around in his mind, a purr erupting from his bare chest, the vibrations sending a warm feeling around their shared body.

**Author's Note:**

> ps: i've already, like, half-wrote most of my multi-chapter bnha fics (& clipped 4 hq). i'll prob also be posting the older avengers re-writes soon too.
> 
> not writing has really killed me. sorry. i'll try my best to be back over the weekend & next week b4 one's justice. and halloween. (got my hair dyed green & everything 4 my deku civilian costume)
> 
> adios


End file.
